


Aphrodisiac

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know that strawberries are an aphrodisiac?” Frank questioned, voice sultry and slow, his eyes shooting a look down to the front of his own pants, which made Gerard’s eyes follow, and oh.</p><p>Frank was definitely sporting something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

Gerard plopped down on the couch next to Frank, a carton of fresh strawberries in his hands from when they went strawberry picking. The fruit was ripe and ready to be eaten, and Gerard’s heart couldn’t have been happier. 

 

Frank looked over at his boyfriend, raising a brow. “Why are you eating strawberries when you could be eating my ass?”

 

“Why not eat both?” Gerard asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth after he had ripped the root out from the top.

 

“Hmm. You’ve put up a very nice argument there. I think I’ll give it a try,” Frank said, reaching over to pop a strawberry into his mouth before taking the carton from Gerard’s hands and placing it on the counter. He grabbed the leaves at the base of the strawberry before proceeding to bite and suck the juice out, and Gerard was staring at him like he was something else entirely.

 

Frank’s eyes began to flutter closed, and he then let out a noise so hot and obscene. Really, it was indecency at it’s finest, and Gerard’s dick began to stir in his sweats.

 

“Babe, what—”

 

“Did you know that strawberries are an aphrodisiac?” Frank questioned, voice sultry and slow, his eyes shooting a look down to the front of his own pants, which made Gerard’s eyes follow, and oh.

 

Frank was definitely sporting something.

 

“Uhm, I didn’t know—”

 

Frank took another bite, head dropping back against the couch cushion, his free hand going to palm himself through his jeans.

 

“Stop that,” Gerard said, looking away and at the television before he physically attacked Frank with his mouth.

 

“Come on, baby,” Frank placed the strawberry’s greens on the lid of the open carton before taking another, “Look at me,”

 

Gerard couldn’t _not,_ and when he did— his mouth fell open as Frank swirled his tongue around the fruit, eyes lighting up when Gerard’s widened.

 

“I said stop that, my God,” Gerard said, not meaning for his voice to fall into a whisper, weak and already fallen for Frank’s subterfuge.

 

“I mean, if you really want me to, I will. I’m always gonna listen to you,” Frank said, taking a bite, placing the weed on the lid once more, sitting back and watching the TV and Gerard just stared.

 

They sat like that for a moment before Frank looked over. “What?”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding, fuck,” Gerard whined, and Frank laughed, “You told me to stop,”

 

“No, keep— fuck, you got me all riled up and now I want you to keep—”

 

“I mean, if you really want me to, I will—”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Gerard took a strawberry from the carton and ripped the stem off before placing it in his mouth, tip between his teeth. He straddled Frank, blocking the light off from the television, casting darkness over Gerard’s figure; but there was just enough light to see what he was doing.

 

Gerard placed his hands on Frank’s shoulders, leaning forward, placing the strawberry at Frank’s lips. Frank bit into it, their lips hardly touching as he did so.

 

Gerard hummed, eating the part of the strawberry he had, and kissing Frank after he had finished his as well.

 

The kiss was ardent from the very beginning; lips reddening from sour strawberries and too much teasing. Frank’s hands slid to Gerard’s ass, squeezing there, making Gerard gasp and Frank grin against his lips.

 

Frank skimmed his lips down Gerard’s chin, jaw, neck— sucking at the skin before kissing down the middle of his chest, and Frank thought it was really beautiful when Gerard arched his back like that.

 

His hands went to the waistband of his pants, sliding them down and over the curve of his ass, past his calves and off his legs completely. The noise of them hitting the wooden floor was delicious.

 

“Shit,” Gerard breathed, and then an, “Oh _shit,_ ” when Frank guided his legs to spread apart.

 

“Want me to?” Frank asked in a whisper, and Gerard nodded fast, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, top of his head digging into the arm of the couch.

 

Frank kissed just below Gerard’s belly button. “Are you sure?” He asked.

 

Gerard nodded again, hand going down, opening and closing. Frank put his hand in Gerard’s, squeezing; he kissed the back of his hand.

 

“Want me to eat you out?”

 

Gerard fucking _melted._ We all know that’s far from a sweet sentence, but fuck _yeah_ , he wanted to be eaten out.

 

“ _Yes,_ Frank,” He uttered, hips shifting, and Frank smiled before sinking down—

 

And he made Gerard see spots behind his eyelids he was screwing them shut so tight.

 

“Fuck fuck _fuck,_ Frank, God— oh _Jesus Christ,_ ” Gerard moaned, threading a hand through his hair as he felt every aspect of Frank’s hot mouth fill him with desire.

 

“Do _not_ use the name of the lord in this—” Frank started, but Gerard just pushed his head back down faster than you could say ‘idea’, and Frank had no objections whatsoever.

 

Frank’s hand winded around Gerard’s stomach to jack his cock, and Gerard’s hips automatically bucked up and then back down because _where the fuck did Frank’s tongue go_ and he hit Frank in the face with his ass, and _moaned_ when he did so because Frank’s tongue was still out and oh _God,_ it was horrendously hot.

 

Frank just got right back to business though, because if he had to be hit in the face with anything, it’d definitely be Gerard’s ass.

 

Frank’s hands moved under Gerard’s ass, squeezing it, and he moaned against Gerard because he always had a thing for ass and Gerard’s was just so _perfect._

 

Gerard was shaking, legs tightening around Frank’s head, breath coming out short and uneven, and then Frank pushed in more, and he started to jerk Gerard again, and Gerard _couldn’t—_

 

“ _Fuck,_ I love you,”

 

Gerard cried out before he came, just a simple “ _Frank,_ ” but it really did suffice.

 

Frank pulled him down from his high, smiling giddily as the room fell silent, only the sound of Gerard’s beautiful, ragged breaths. Frank kissed and nipped at Gerard’s inner thighs, savouring the small moans and gasps, the sound of his fucking smile.

 

“‘Good?” Frank asked, and Gerard nodded, eyes still shut.

 

“So good. I love you,”

 

“I know, darling,” Frank whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Gerard’s hip.

 

“Wanna do me a favour?” Gerard asked, voice hot and worn out and it made Frank’s dick twitch.

 

“Of course,” Frank replied with.

 

Gerard’s eyes opened a little. “Pass me a strawberry. It’s your turn.”

 


End file.
